synthfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oberheim Synthesizer Expander Module
Das Synthesizer Expander Module, kurz SEM (oder SEM-1; die Abkürzung wird übrigens ausgesprochen), war Oberheims erster Synthesizer und der erste Expander überhaupt. Es kam 1974 auf den Markt, 1979 wurde die Produktion eingestellt. 2009 kam von Tom Oberheims Nachfolgefirma Marion Systems, aber unter seinem eigenen Namen, eine Neuauflage. Beim SEM handelt es sich um einen monophonen Analogsynthesizer. Es war schon immer vornehmlich gedacht als Ergänzung zu einem vorhandenen Setup, besitzt also keine eigene Tastatur, kann aber über analoge Steuersignale – die Neuauflage auch per MIDI – von einer externen Tastatur oder anderen Synthesizern aus gespielt werden. Die Bedienungsanleitung erwähnt sogar unter den Einsatzgebieten die Verwendung mehrerer SEMs an einer polyphonen Tastatur, wie sie für den Eµ Modular erhältlich war, was angesichts des vergleichsweise niedrigen Preises des SEM nicht unrealistisch war. Auch für Laboratorien war das SEM vorgesehen, was die Optik erklären dürfte. Ab 1975 verwendete Oberheim selbst SEMs auch als Einzelstimmen für die polyphonen Synthesizer Two Voice, Four Voice und Eight Voice. Technischer Aufbau Paneel und Gehäuse Das Frontpaneel des SEM ist von der Höhe von 5 Höheneinheiten und der Position der Schraubenbohrungen her kompatibel zu Moog-Modularsystemen. Einzelne SEMs wurden aber meistens in einem rundum geschlossenen Gehäuse ausgeliefert, bei dem Vorder- und Rückseite aus lackiertem Stahlblech und die Wanne aus schwarzem Kunststoff besteht. Ohne Gehäuse waren sie vornehmlich als Ersatzstimmen für Two Voice, Four Voice & Co. vorgesehen; in diesem Fall hatten sie trotzdem das übliche Frontpaneel. Für gewöhnlich ist das Frontpaneel des SEM genauso wie Vorder- und Rückseite des Gehäuses und die Paneele der anderen Module in einem hellen, laborartigen Cremeton lackiert und schwarz beschriftet. Inspiriert ist dies vom frühen ARP ARP Odyssey#Odyssey in der heute seltenen "Whiteface"-Ausführung, der im Gegensatz zum SEM tatsächlich weiß ist. In limitierter Auflage wurden auch negativ ausgeführte, also schwarze und cremefarben beschriftete Paneele gefertigt, aber die meisten Käufer entschieden sich sowieso fürs längst ikonische und für Oberheim typische Creme, vor dem sich die Bedienelemente markant absetzen. Oszillatoren Die klangliche Basis des SEM bilden zwei nahezu identische spannungsgesteuerte Oszillatoren (VCOs), die die Wellenformen Sägezahn und Puls bzw. Rechteck produzieren. Umschalter dafür gibt es nicht, dafür aber Überblendregler, die wie beim ARP Odyssey in der Filtersektion zu finden sind. Die Pulsbreite ist jeweils zwischen 10% und 90% regelbar. Jeder Oszillator hat aus Platzgründen nur einen Regler zur Frequenzeinstellung. Allerdings ist die gleichzeitige Grob- und Feineinstellung mit nur einem Regler kaum möglich. Daher ist der Regelknopf doppelt ausgeführt mit einem direkt an den Poti angebundenen Kopf zur Grobeinstellung und einem Ring mit Planetengetriebe zur Feineinstellung, die auch einen gemeinsamen Zeiger bewegen. Zwischen den Oszillatoren ist Hard Sync schaltbar. Modulierbar ist wahlweise die Oszillatorfrequenz oder die Pulsbreite, und zwar umschaltbar zwischen Hüllkurve 1 (VCO 1) bzw. Hüllkurve 2 (VCO 2), einem externen Signal und dem LFO. Filter Sehr ungewöhnlich fällt das Filter des SEM aus. Es ist ein spannungsgesteuertes State-Variable-Filter, das zwar nur eine Flankensteilheit von 12 dB/Oktave besitzt, aber zwischen Tiefpaß, Bandsperre und Hochpaß übergeblendet und zusätzlich auf Bandpaßfilter umgeschaltet werden kann, indem der Überblendregler über die Tiefpaßstellung hinausgedreht wird. Technisch gesprochen sind im SEM zwei Filter verbaut, je ein Hoch- und Tiefpaßfilter, deren Cutoff-Frequenzen gemeinsam geregelt und moduliert werden. Normalerweise sind sie parallel geschaltet, und die Cutoff-Frequenz des Hochpaß ist gegenüber der des Tiefpaß leicht erhöht, um die Bandsperrwirkung zu erzielen. Übergeblendet wird zwischen den Ausgängen der beiden Filter. Im Bandpaß-Modus sind die Cutoff-Frequenzen gleich sowie die Filter in Reihe geschaltet. Beide Filter sind resonanzfähig. Drei weitere Überblendregler regeln das Mischungsverhältnis zwischen den Oszillatorwellenformen sowie die Lautstärke der externen Eingangssignale, wobei bei letzterem Regler in der 12-Uhr-Position beide externen Eingänge stummgeschaltet sind. Die nominale Cutoff-Frequenz kann moduliert werden von der zweiten Hüllkurve, dem LFO oder der externen Steuerspannung. Die Modulationsintensität ist bipolar regelbar; in der 12-Uhr-Stellung des Reglers findet keine Modulation statt, und wird er nach links gedreht, ist die Modulationswirkung negativ. Die Filtersektion des SEM in den Stellungen Tiefpaß, Hochpaß und Bandpaß wird häufig verwendet als Vorbild für die 12-dB/Oktave-Filtermodi bei virtuell-analogen Synthesizern. Hüllkurven Die beiden Hüllkurven kommen mit nur drei Parametern aus: Attack, Decay und Sustain. Die Release-Rate entspricht immer der Decay-Rate, was im Gegensatz zum Minimoog nicht abstellbar ist. ENV 1 ist die Verstärkerhüllkurve und fest mit dem Verstärker verbunden. Ihr Effekt kann nur durch Abschalten des Verstärkers unterbunden werden. Sie kann aber auch den VCO 1 modulieren. ENV 2 kann VCO 2 und das Filter modulieren. LFO Der LFO ist vergleichsweise einfach aufgebaut. Er produziert nur eine Dreieckswelle und ist in der Frequenz regelbar. Modulieren kann er die Frequenzen beider Oszillatoren, die Cutoff-Frequenz des Filters sowie externe Ziele (aber auch den eigenen Verstärkerpegel) über eine Ausgangsbuchse. Verstärker Noch eine Besonderheit des SEM ist, daß der Verstärker abschaltbar ist und damit die Einflußnahme der Verstärkerhüllkurve und der externen Verstärkerregelung auf die Lautstärke. In diesem Fall produziert das SEM einen Dauerton. Einen Lautstärkeregler hat das SEM nicht. Anschlüsse Das SEM verfügt rückseitig über folgende Eingänge: * Steuerspannung für die Oszillatorfrequenz * Gate für den Verstärker * spezielles Gate für Moog * Lautstärkenregelung des Verstärkers * Audioeingang Für den Minimoog und den ARP Odyssey gibt es im Benutzerhandbuch (!) des SEM Anleitungen zum Umbau, um mit ihnen ein SEM ansteuern zu können. Das Handbuch sagt auch, daß das SEM theoretisch an so ziemlich jeden spannungsgesteuerten Synthesizer gehängt werden, aber auch einzeln oder als polyphone Gruppe mit einem Keyboard gespielt werden kann, wie es für Modularsynthesizer gebaut wurde. An Ausgängen gibt es: * zwei Mono-Audioausgänge mit unterschiedlicher Signalstärke * einen Steuerspannungsausgang für den LFO Alle Buchsen sind ausgeführt als 3,5-mm-Miniklinkenbuchsen. Allerdings ist das SEM von vornherein mit mehreren Molex-Steckverbindern auf der Platine ausgestattet, die weitere Ein- und Ausgänge zur Verfügung stellen. In der Bedienungsanleitung (!) ist sogar beschrieben, wo man auf der Platine die möglichen Patchpunkte finden kann. Polyphone Synthesizer auf SEM-Basis Oberheim wurde zu einem der ersten Hersteller von polyphonen Synthesizern durch die Kombination aus der geringen Größe des SEM und der digitalen Tastaturtechnologie bei gewissen Tastaturen für den Eµ Modular, die die Ausgabe mehrerer gespielter Stimmen ermöglichte. Damit wurde das SEM auch vom Zubehör zum eigenständig spielbaren Instrument oder zumindest zum Teil eines solchen. Jede Stimme dieser Synthesizer besteht jeweils aus einem kompletten, sogar entnehmbaren SEM inklusive eigener Frontplatte und allen Bedienelementen, dem eigentlich nur das übrige Gehäuse und das Netzteil fehlt. Durch die so pro Stimme einmal vorhandenen Regler ist es möglich, jede Stimme anders einzustellen. Wie die SEMs den Stimmen zugeordnet werden, ist wählbar; so gibt es auch eine Round-Robin-Funktion, bei der beim einstimmigen Spielen mit jeder neuen Note die SEMs nacheinander durchgeschaltet werden, also jede Note von einem anderen SEM erzeugt wird. Wahrscheinlich waren genau wie das SEM auch alle darauf basierenden Geräte auf Wunsch in Schwarz erhältlich; einige waren es nachweislich. Weil die SEMs entnehmbar sind, findet man manchmal gebrauchte Synthesizer, denen ein, mehrere oder gar alle SEMs fehlen. Es sind aber auch viele Two Voice, Four Voice und Four Voice Expanders geschlachtet worden, weil die einzelnen SEMs auf dem Gebrauchtmarkt mehr Geld brachten oder man damit ein anderes Gerät wiederaufbauen wollte, ohne die einzelnen SEMs zu restaurieren. Wenn man heute gebrauchte SEMs ohne Gehäuse antrifft, sind das meistens ehemalige Stimmen eines Two Voice, Four Voice oder Four Voice Expander, funktional aber mit einzeln verkauften SEMs identisch. Sollte man – was unwahrscheinlich ist – heute auf ein seiner SEMs beraubtes Polysynth-Gehäuse stoßen, kann man es auch mit Neubau-SEMs bestücken. Two Voice (TVS-1) Der Two Voice von 1975 ist ein kompakter Synthesizer mit 37 Tasten im Case-Gehäuse, der in der Größe zwischen Minimoog und ARP Odyssey liegt. Wie der Name schon sagt, ist er zweistimmig und verwendet als Klangerzeugung zwei nebeneinander verbaute SEMs. Im Gegensatz zu anderen duophonen Synthesizern hat er damit tatsächlich zwei vollwertige Stimmen mit je zwei Oszillatoren und einem Filter. Zusätzlich ist er mit einer modifizierten Version des Polyphonic Keyboard-Moduls neben der Tastatur und einem serienmäßig eingebauten Mini-Sequencer ausgestattet. Vom Two Voice ist definitiv bekannt, daß er auf Wunsch auch in Schwarz ausgeführt wurde. Four Voice (FVS-1) Zeitgleich mit dem Two Voice erschien der Four Voice mit vier SEMS, also auch vier Stimmen, und 49 Tasten. Beim Four Voice lag der Fokus mehr auf dem Live-Einsatz, gerade in Bands, weshalb er im Gegensatz zum Two Voice keinen Sequenzer hat. Dafür konnte er optional mit einem Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer ausgestattet werden, der bei vielen Geräten auch tatsächlich eingebaut ist. Mit dem Programmer wurde der Oberheim Four Voice zum ersten mit Bordmitteln speicherbaren Analogsynthesizer überhaupt. An seiner Stelle konnten wahlweise zwei Mini-Sequencer oder in der Grundausstattung ein Blindpaneel eingebaut werden. Ab dem Four Voice gibt es links von den SEMs ein Output Module, das die Audiosignale der SEMs zusammenfaßt. Zur Ansteuerung der SEMs mit der Tastatur gibt es das Polyphonic Keyboard-Modul. Four Voice Expander Der Four Voice Expander von 1977 ist im Grunde die obere Hälfte eines Four Voice. Er enthält also nur ein Output Module und vier SEMs und ist dafür vorgesehen, an einen Four Voice angeschlossen zu werden, so daß ein Eight Voice entsteht. Dabei kann an einen Four Voice im Prinzip mehr als ein Expander angeschlossen werden. Gerüchte von einem "Twelve Voice" rühren vermutlich von einem Four Voice mit zwei Expandern; es wurden auch schon Kombinationen mit drei Expandern gesehen. Um aber mehr als einen Expander speicherbar zu machen, benötigt man zwei Programmers. Auch können die in einem Four Voice eingebauten Mini-Sequencer keinen Expander ansteuern. Das Gehäuse des Four Voice Expander ist so gebaut, daß die Frontpaneele der SEMs etwas stärker geneigt sind als die im Four Voice. Allerdings ist es in etwa so hoch wie das des Four Voice, so daß der Expander hinterm Four Voice nur sicht- und bedienbar ist, wenn er erhöht aufgestellt wird. Eight Voice (EVS-1) Der Eight Voice, der ebenfalls 1977 erschien, ist nichts weiter als ein Four Voice, der schon werksseitig für den Anschluß eines Four Voice Expander vorbereitet und mit dem Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer ausgestattet ist, im Bundle mit einem Four Voice Expander. In nur sechs Exemplaren und auf besonderen Wunsch wurde eine Spezialversion mit zwei Tastaturen, von denen eine 61 Tasten hat, und zwei Polyphonic Keyboard-Modulen gebaut, die somit vierfach multitimbral spielbar ist. Aufgrund ihrer schieren Größe verteilt auch sie sich über zwei Gehäuse: Die eigentliche Klangerzeugung mit den acht SEMs und den zwei Output Modules steckt in einem, das wie ein Eight Voice Expander anmutet. Das andere enthält die Tastaturen, den Programmer und ein sehr schmales Modul mit je einem Ausgang für Steuerspannungen und Gate pro Stimme, also 16 Klinkenbuchsen. Mindestens ein Exemplar dieser Sonderausführung wurde in Schwarz gebaut. Eine technische Einschränkung des Eight Voice ist, daß es keine gemeinsamen Ausgänge für alle acht SEMs gibt, weil das Output Module nur vier unterstützt und der Eight Voice daher zwei davon hat. Jede Bauform des Eight Voice benötigt daher einen externen Mixer. Zusatzmodule Polyphonic Keyboard Dieses Modul in der halben Breite eines SEM ist die Schnittstelle zwischen der Tastatur und den SEMs. Es steuert mit diversen Schaltern die Zuweisung der SEMs auf die gespielten Tasten. Sogar ein duotimbraler Modus ist möglich mit einer mittig geteilten Tastatur und einer Verteilung von 3+1, 2+2 oder 1+3 Stimmen (bei vier angeschlossenen SEMs, also etwa einem Four Voice). Es gibt auch einen Unisono-Modus, der nur eine Stimme der Tastatur ausliest und an alle SEMs gleichzeitig weiterleitet. Der Split-Modus scheint nur die vier SEMs eines Four Voice zu unterstützen, angesteuert werden können aber noch mehr. Des weiteren kann über dieses Modul der ganze Synthesizer (auch die Filter) gestimmt und um eine Oktave nach oben oder unten transponiert werden, und es stellt Portamento bereit, und zwar im Split-Modus wahlweise für die obere, die untere oder beide Hälften. Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer (PSP) Der Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer kam 1976 auf den Markt, war Werksoption des Four Voice, wurde serienmäßig verbaut in Four Voices als Basis eines Eight Voice und ist fester Bestandteil des seltenen zweimanualigen Eight Voice. Er ist ein Gerät von der Größe eines SEM, das dieses und die darauf basierenden Polysynths speicherbar macht und zusätzlich die Möglichkeit bietet, alle eingebauten SEMs gleichzeitig einzustellen. In der oberen Hälfte gibt es Regler für die vom Programmer steuerbaren Parameter: * Stimmung der beiden Oszillatoren * Cutoff und Resonanz des Filters * die drei Parameter beider Hüllkurven * Frequenz und Intensität des Vibrato, für das der Programmer einen eigenen LFO für alle SEMs zusammen besitzt Die Werte dieser Regler können auf bis zu acht SEMs übertragen oder auf einem von sechzehn Speicherplätzen abgelegt werden. Für jedes der angeschlossenen SEMs kann separat per Schiebeschalter gewählt werden, ob der Wert vom Speicherplatz aufs SEM übertragen (Memory), das SEM vom Programmer entkoppelt (Manual) oder der am Programmer eingestellte Wert aufs SEM übertragen und auf Wunsch gespeichert werden soll (Write). Auf diese Art und Weise können auf einem Speicherplatz sowohl identische Einstellungen für alle SEMs als auch individuelle Einstellungen abgelegt werden. Der Four Voice konnte optional mit einem links von der Tastatur eingebauten Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer geordert werden. Im Eight Voice wurde er wahrscheinlich serienmäßig in allen sechs Exemplaren eingebaut. Er wurde aber auch gebaut als Standalone-Gerät, denn er paßt in praktisch das gleiche Gehäuse wie das SEM und kann in ein Moog-Modularsystem eingebaut werden, um dort integrierte SEMs zu steuern. Der Speicherinhalt kann über ein separates Interface auf Kassette gesichert und zurückgespielt werden. Gepuffert wird der Speicher von einer Batterie, bei der allerdings, wenn sie verbraucht ist, die Gefahr des Auslaufens besteht. Mini-Sequencer Der Mini-Sequencer ist ein Step-Sequenzer in halber SEM-Breite. Er hat bis zu acht Schritte mit je zwei Stimmen und kann außer der Tonhöhe noch andere Funktionen von jeweils zwei SEMs ansteuern. Mit an Bord ist auch eine Sample & Hold-Einheit, die mit von der Clock des Sequenzers Gebrauch macht. Im Two Voice ist der Mini-Sequencer immer eingebaut. In den größeren Modellen können jeweils zwei davon verbaut werden, aber nicht gleichzeitig mit dem Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer. Auch den Mini-Sequencer gab es als Standalone-Einheit. Output Module Vom Four Voice aufwärts sind die klassischen SEM-basierten Polysynths mit einem Output Module für jeweils vier SEMs ausgestattet, das links neben jeder SEM-Reihe verbaut ist. Zum einen enthält es einen Mixer, in dem für jedes SEM individuell die Lautstärke und die Stereoposition geregelt werden kann. Zum anderen wird hier die Gesamtlautstärke dieser vier SEMs geregelt, und es werden insgesamt vier Ausgänge in Form von Klinkenbuchsen zur Verfügung gestellt: ein Buchsenpaar als Stereo-Ausgänge und zwei Kopfhörerbuchsen. Nachfolger Oberheim OB-1 und OB-X Nachdem Synthesizer wie der Yamaha CS-80 und vor allem der Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 gezeigt hatten, wie die Zukunft des polyphonen Analogsynthesizers aussieht, nämlich mit einer Oberfläche für alle Stimmen und voller Speicherbarkeit, wurde zunächst 1978 auf der technischen Basis des SEM ein speicherbarer Monosynth gebaut, den Oberheim OB-1. Ihm folgte 1979 der Oberheim OB-X, der wahlweise vier-, sechs- oder achtstimmig gebaut wurde. Dieser ersetzte alle SEM-basierten Polysynths, wodurch das SEM an sich auch überflüssig war und eingestellt wurde. Beide Modelle haben nur noch Tiefpaßfilter, beim OB-1 mit variabler Flankensteilheit von 12 oder 24 dB/Oktave, beim OB-X nur mit 12 dB/Oktave. Die einzigen später gebauten Analogsynthesizer von Oberheim, die band- und hochpaßfähige Multimode-Filter besitzen, sind der Xpander und der Matrix-12. Marion Systems/Tom Oberheim Im 21. Jahrhundert brachte Tom Oberheim angesichts der Revival-Welle klassischer Synthesizer das SEM neu heraus. Weil ihm aber bis heute nicht wieder die Rechte am Markennamen Oberheim Electronics gehören, heißt Oberheims Nachfolgefirma, die die Geräte produziert, nach wie vor Marion Systems und verwendet teilweise Tom Oberheims Namen als Teil des Modellnamens am Gerät. Tom Oberheim SEM Unter diesem Namen wurde das SEM an sich 2009, 35 Jahre nach den Original, neu aufgelegt. Statt aber das SEM selbst grundlegend zu erneuern und zu erweitern, wie es beim Moog Minimoog Voyager geschehen war, beließ Tom Oberheim es aber weitgehend in seiner originalen Ausführung. Änderungen wurden nur durchgeführt, wenn es Bauteile nicht mehr gab. Sämtliche zeitgemäßen Features wurden außerhalb des SEM nachgerüstet. Je nach Variante handelt es sich um eine Vielzahl analoger Steueranschlüsse oder um MIDI. Das neue SEM läßt sich auch als Ersatz in leergeräumte Two Voices und Four Voices einbauen. 2018 wurde die Produktion des Tom Oberheim SEM wieder eingestellt. An seine Stelle trat der in Zusammenarbeit mit Dave Smith entstandene Tom Oberheim OB-6. Technische Änderungen Von außen fällt am neuen SEM selbst zunächst nur auf, daß es zwei neue Regler in der Oszillatorsektion gibt. Sie sitzen rechts oberhalb der Frequenzregler zusätzliche kleine Regler. Diese sind für die Grobeinstellung der Frequenz zuständig, die bisherigen Regler für die Feineinstellung. Das Reglerduo ersetzt die bisher vorhandenen doppelten Knöpfe mit Untersetzung. Ein solcher war ursprünglich auch beim Filter vorhanden, dem jetzt die präzise Feineinstellmöglichkeit fehlt. Ebenfalls der mangelnden Verfügbarkeit der klassischen Regelelemente geschuldet ist der separate Schalter für den Bandpaßmodus des Filters. Alle drei Varianten des neuen SEM sitzen in einem breiteren tieferen Gehäuse als das ursprüngliche SEM. Links vom eigentlichen SEM, dessen Größe unverändert blieb, befindet sich ein weiteres Modul für die Konnektivität des SEM nach außen. Verschwunden ist auch das Oberheim-Herstellerlogo; es wurde ersetzt durch die Adresse von Tom Oberheims eigener Website, über die er das SEM vertritt. Die Anschlüsse sind je nach Variante unterschiedlich ausgeführt. Varianten Vom Tom Oberheim SEM gibt es drei Varianten: eine mit einem Patchpanel und rein analogen Anschlüssen, eine mit MIDI und eine mit beidem. = SEM with Patchpanel = Bei dieser Variante wurden die internen Patchpunkte des SEM nach außen gelegt über ein Modul links vom SEM, das damit Anschlußmöglichkeiten auf dem Niveau eines Modularsynthesizers hat. Oszillatoren und Filter besitzen jeweils drei Steuerspannungseingänge, von denen einer die Funktion von Ext Mod übernimmt. Die Oszillatoren haben überdies jeweils einen Ein- und Ausgang für Sync, außerdem separate Ausgänge für die Wellenformen Sägezahn und Puls. Das Filter hat einzelne Ausgänge für die vier Filtermodi Tiefpaß, Bandpaß, Hochpaß und Bandsperre; für übergeblendete Modi muß man weiterhin den Hauptausgang des SEM oder den des Verstärkers verwenden. Bei diesem läßt sich die Ausgangslautstärke extern regeln. Die beiden Audioeingänge speisen ihre Signale vor dem Filter ein. Sie sind nicht regelbar, das muß extern erledigt werden. Der LFO besitzt neben seinem Ausgang einen Triggereingang zum gezielten Neustarten der Wellenform. Auch die beiden Hüllkurven können externe Geräte steuern und verfügen neben dem notwendigen Gate-Eingang einen zusätzlichen Triggereingang, der die Hüllkurve neu startet. Nach wie vor läßt die geringe Größe des SEM nur Miniklinkenbuchsen zu. Durch die Patchbuchsen wird das SEM allerdings nicht semimodular im klassischen Sinne. Gesteckte Patchkabel brechen keine internen Verdrahtungen auf. Zusätzliche Modulationsverknüpfungen innerhalb des SEM sind allerdings möglich, etwa die Nutzung eines der beiden Oszillatoren für Modulationen im Audiobereich. Auf der Rückseite befinden sich nur ein Anschluß für das 24-V-Netzteil mit separatem Netzkabel und eine Monoklinkenbuchse als Ausgang. Mit $899 ist es die kostengünstigste SEM-Variante, der Einstandspreis in Deutschland lag bei 950 €. = SEM with MIDI to CV Converter = Für die Einbindung des SEM in Setups ohne Modularsynthesizer gibt es eine Variante mit einem Modul, das eingehende MIDI-Signale in analoge Steuerspannungen für das SEM wandelt. Dafür gibt es diverse Einstellmöglichkeiten. Mittels einer zweistelligen 7-Segment-LED-Anzeige können der MIDI-Kanal und die beidseitige Pitch Bend Range eingestellt und ein einzelner MIDI Continuous Controller gewählt werden. Letzterer kann neben Anschlagdynamik und Aftertouch zur Modulation der Oszillatorfrequenzen, der Cutoff-Frequenz und der Lautstärke eingesetzt werden. Die Note Priority ist zwischen den drei möglichen Modi umschaltbar. Ebenso kann Legato abgeschaltet, 100% Keyfollow fürs Filter aktiviert und durch eingehende Note-On-Befehle der LFO neu gestartet werden. Der MIDI to CV Converter beschert dem SEM auch erstmals einen Oktavschalter in Form zweier Taster, regelbares Portamento und einen Regler für die beiden rückseitigen Audioeingänge. Zusätzlich zu diesen, dem Audioausgang und der Netzteilbuchse gibt es MIDI In und Thru sowie einen Gate- und zwei Steuerspannungsausgänge. Diese Variante des SEM kostet $999, in Deutschland ebenfalls 950 €. = SEM Pro = Das SEM Pro vereint die Features der Patchpanel-Variante mit denen der MIDI-Variante. Links neben dem SEM sitzt der MIDI to CV Converter, so daß die meisten Patchbuchsen auf den schmalen Streifen oberhalb von SEM und Converter verlegt wurden, der eigens dafür vorgehalten wurde. Die rückseitigen Anschlüsse entsprechen denen des MIDI-SEM. Die entsprechenden Patchbuchsen der Patchpanel-Variante entfallen also. Das Gehäuse des SEM Pro ist von Tom Oberheim auf der Vorderseite handsigniert. Der Preis liegt bei $1199, bei Markteinführung in Deutschland 1090 €. Son of Four Voice (SO4V) Nachdem Tom Oberheim 2009 das SEM neu aufgelegt hatte, lag die Idee nahe, auch mindestens einen der darauf basierenden Polysynths nachzubauen. Ein Son of Four Voice mit vier Neubau-SEMs als Reinkarnation des Four Voice Expander wurde 2011 geteaset und sollte 2012 verfügbar werden, ging aber aufgrund kaum behebbarer Softwareprobleme mit dem neuen Polyphonic Voice Control and Programmer nie in Serie. Zwei Sons of Four Voice hätten zu einem achtstimmigen Synthesizer gekoppelt werden können. Two Voice Pro (TVS Pro) Sehr wohl in Serie ging statt dessen der Two Voice Pro. Gegenüber dem klassischen Two Voice ist er modernisiert und an die Anforderungen des 21. Jahrhunderts angepaßt. Der Pitchbender ist nun wie das neuerdings daneben stehende Modulationsrad ein Rad, was für Oberheim eigentlich untypisch erscheint. Er hat sowohl MIDI als auch sehr viele Patchbuchsen, teilweise separate für jedes der beiden SEMs. Der Sequenzer hat nun 16 Schritte, ist zweispurig und speicherbar und hat sogar einen Song-Modus. Mittels des Sequenzers oder der Patchbuchsen kann der Two Voice Pro sogar duotimbral als zwei Monosynths in einem Gehäuse verwendet werden. Den Two Voice Pro gibt es wahlweise auch in schwarz. Marion Systems SEM Plus 2015 und 2016 kündigte Tom Oberheim das SEM Plus an. Die auffallendste Änderung ist, daß es nicht mehr 5HE hoch und damit Moog-kompatibel ist, sondern 3HE hoch und damit kompatibel zum weitverbreiteten Eurorack-Standard. Außerdem sind genügend Ein- und Ausgänge vorhanden, um alle Bereiche des SEM Plus bis auf den VCA unabhängig voneinander als Module nutzen zu können. Bis heute ist das SEM Plus nicht über den Ankündigungsstatus hinausgekommen. Technische Änderungen gegenüber dem Reissue, speziell dem SEM Patchpanel Um das SEM Plus an den Geschmack der Eurorack-Nutzer anzupassen, waren tiefgreifendere Änderungen nötig. = Paneel = Das SEM Plus ist in der Höhe um 40% geschrumpft und kann als Modul in Eurorack-Systeme eingebaut werden. Komplette Synthesizer als Module im Eurorack-Format sind nichts Ungewöhnliches; Doepfer selbst bietet so etwas mit den Dark Energy-Modulen an. Auf der rechten Seite gibt es ein Patchpanel mit 32 Patchbuchsen, um das SEM Plus mit dem übrigen System zu verbinden. Das SEM Plus ist 42 Teileinheiten breit; es passen also genau zwei davon ohne Notwendigkeit des Auffüllens mit leeren Blenden nebeneinander in einen Rahmen. Im Gegensatz zum neu aufgelegten klassischen SEM trägt das SEM Plus das Logo und den Namen von Marion Systems. = Oszillatoren = Die von den Oszillatoren ausgegebene Wellenform ist nicht mehr intern überblendbar. Dafür können die drei Wellenformen Dreieck, Sägezahn und Puls einzeln per Taster aktiviert werden. Erstmals produzieren damit die Oszillatoren des SEM Dreieckswellen. Jeder Oszillator besitzt zwei Ausgänge, einen für die gewählten Wellenformen (Mix Out), VCO 1 hat zusätzlich einen für Dreieck, VCO 2 einen für Puls. An Eingängen gibt es jeweils einen für die Steuerspannung zur Steuerung der Frequenz, einen für die Pulsbreite und einen für externe Modulation. Wie beim SEM Patchpanel kann also jeder Oszillator unabhängig voneinander extern moduliert werden. Neu ist auch, daß beide Oszillatoren wahlweise von beiden Hüllkurven moduliert werden können. = Noise = Erstmals ist in einem SEM auch ein Rauschgenerator eingebaut. Das Rauschen ist weder stimm- noch regelbar und kann dem Eingangssignal des Filter zugeschaltet werden. Zusätzlich besitzt es eine eigene Klinkenbuchse als Ausgang; um es also in der Lautstärke regeln zu können, kann man es durch ein externes VCA-Modul schicken und über einen der Eingänge wieder ins SEM einspeisen. = Filter = Neu ist, daß die überblendbare Filtercharakteristik modulierbar ist, und zwar intern über eine der beiden Hüllkurven und/oder den LFO sowie zusätzlich extern über eine Patchbuchse. Ein weiterer Patcheingang ermöglicht erstmals die Modulation der Resonanz. Das überblendbare Filtersignal und das Bandpaßsignal besitzen jeweils separate Ausgänge. = Hüllkurven = Die Hüllkurven sind den Gewohnheiten der meisten Synthesizerbenutzer angepaßt und auf ADSR erweitert. Dafür gibt es keine separaten Trigger-Eingänge mehr. = LFO = Erstmals hat der LFO die Fähigkeit, andere Wellenformen als Dreieck zu produzieren, und zwar Sägezahn und Puls; diese sind umschaltbar. Ebenso eine Premiere ist der schaltbare One-Shot-Modus. Marion Systems Mini Sequencer Zusammen mit dem SEM Plus wurde der Marion Systems Mini Sequencer angekündigt, aber ebenfalls nie produziert. Namentlich ist er an den bereits erwähnten Mini-Sequencer angelehnt, funktional aber wesentlich erweitert. Er kann bis zu zwei SEMs (oder andere Klangerzeuger mit entsprechenden analogen Steuereingängen) getrennt mit jeweils bis zu acht Steps oder einen mit bis zu 16 Steps ansteuern. Der Sequenzer beherrscht zwei Ratchet-Modi und kann Steps auslassen, außerdem kann die Gate-Länge eingestellt werden. Jeder Steuerspannungsausgang hat jeweils sein eigenes regelbares Portamento. Zusätzlich sind beide Sequenzen in Echtzeit transponierbar, allerdings nur gemeinsam. Neu ist auch die Speicherbarkeit: Es können bis zu 49 Sequenzen gespeichert werden, die in maximal neun Songs verkettet werden können. Neben Steuerspannungs- und Gate-Ausgängen und dem Steuerspannungseingang für die Transposition verfügt der Marion Systems Mini Sequencer über MIDI In und Out. Der MIDI In kann sowohl als Clock-Eingang als auch zum Transponieren genutzt werden. Gegenüber dem originalen Mini-Sequencer fehlt dem Marion Systems Mini Sequencer nur die Sample & Hold-Einheit. Marion Systems SEM-X 2017 wurde auf der NAMM als Weiterentwicklung des SEM Plus das SEM-X vorgestellt. Auch dieses ist noch nicht erhältlich; als Releasetermin wurde Anfang 2018 genannt. Nach der Einstellung des SEM ist aber unwahrscheinlich, daß das SEM-X noch auf den Markt kommt. Technische Änderungen gegenüber dem SEM Plus = Paneel = Das Patchpanel ist beim SEM-X ein separates Modul, das aber fest mit dem eigentlichen Synthesizer verkabelt ist. Trotzdem lassen sich in einem Eurorack-Rahmen die Module zweier SEM-X praktisch beliebig anordnen. = Xmod = Die neue Xmod-Sektion ist vom Namen her irreführend; sie ist nämlich nicht für Crossmodulation zuständig, sondern für Modulationen durch VCO1. Dieser kann entweder die Frequenz oder die Pulsbreite von VCO2 oder die Cutoff-Frequenz des Filters modulieren. = Filter = Beim SEM-X kann die Cutoff-Frequenz nun auch von ENV1 moduliert werden. Der Mode-Regler ist entfallen. Es gibt auch nur noch einen externen Eingang für ein Audiosignal. Hardware-Nachbauten Analogue Solutions Semblance Der vollanaloge, diskret aufgebaute Analogue Solutions Semblance ist vom SEM inspiriert, aber laut Herstellerangaben kein Klon. Trotzdem übernimmt er gewisse Besonderheiten des SEM wie das State-Variable-Filter und die zwei ADS-Hüllkurven. Auch die Anordnung der Bedienelemente ist ähnlich. Vier Semblances lassen sich mit einer Poly-Chain-Funktion zu einem vierstimmigen Verbund in der Art eines Four Voice koppeln. Telemark Der Racksynthesizer Analogue Solutions Telemark basiert in seiner ersten Version auf dem Semblance, ist aber semimodular. Die gesamte rechte Hälfte des Frontpaneels ist als Patchbay ausgeführt. Intern hat der Telemark eine feste Verkabelung, die auch durch die Patchpunkte nicht aufgebrochen wird, aber er läßt sich einerseits von außen in vielerlei Form modulieren und stellt seinerseits eine Vielzahl an Ausgängen von verschiedenen Punkten in der Schaltung zur Verfügung. Es gibt ihn auch als Telemark-K mit 37-Tasten-Keyboard. Nyborg12 Der Analogue Solutions Nyborg12 ist im Prinzip ein Telemark V2, der seiner Patchbay wieder beraubt wurde. Im Gegensatz zum Semblance ist er kein Pultsynthesizer, sondern wird hochkant aufgestellt. Es gibt auch einen Nyborg24, der sich technisch vom Nyborg12 durch das Filter unterscheidet; er hat ein vierpoliges Filter im Moog-Stil. Außerdem ist das Frontpaneel schwarz, um den Nyborg24 optisch etwas mehr in die Nähe zu klassischen Moog-Synthesizern zu rücken. Anyware Instruments Semtex und Semtex SL Beim Anyware Instruments Semtex ist es ziemlich genau umgekehrt wie bei Analogue Solutions: Anyware Instruments hat tatsächlich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen originale Oberheim-Komponenten nachgebaut, und zwar die Oszillatoren und das Filter. Dafür haben sie diese aber in Synthesizer gebaut, die optisch überhaupt nicht an Oberheim erinnern. Der Semtex S ist semimodular, aber für die Einbindung in Modularsysteme vorgesehen, denn er bringt weder Hüllkurven noch einen LFO mit. Er stellt nur die reine Klangerzeugung und -formung bereit. Einzig Oszillator-Sync funktioniert intern. Der Semtex XL verwendet dieselbe Klangerzeugung, ist aber mit eigenen Modulatoren ausgestattet, und zwar in größerer Anzahl als das SEM: zwei ADSR- und eine AD-Hüllkurve und zwei LFOs mit erweiterten Möglichkeiten. Außerdem verfügt jeder Oszillator über einen Suboszillator. Entsprechend größer ist er auch, er ist als Rackgerät ausgeführt. Tinysizer Auch der ebenfalls semimodulare Anyware Instruments Tinysizer setzt auf die Semtex-Klangerzeugung auf und kommt wiederum mit erweiterten Funktionen, etwa drei LFOs und eingebautem Delay und Hall. Studio Electronics Boomstar SEM Der Studio Electronics Boomstar SEM hat herzlich wenig mit dem Oberheim SEM gemeinsam. Es ist im Prinzip ein typischer Studio Electronics Boomstar, aber mit einem Tiefpaßfilter, das dem Tiefpaßteil des SEM-Filters entspricht. Ein State-Variable-Filter gibt es also nicht. Dazu kommt noch das klinikbeige Gehäuse mit schwarzer Bedruckung. Software-Emulationen Arturia Oberheim SEM V Das Arturia Oberheim SEM V ist der einzige Software-Klon des SEM, der den Originalnamen tragen darf. Es ist einerseits sehr detailgetreu nachgebaut, auch vom Klang her, andererseits gegenüber dem Original-SEM erweitert. In der Mitte der Bedienoberfläche sitzt ein normales klassisches SEM. Links davon findet man einen an VCO1 gebundenen Suboszillator mit drei wählbaren Wellenformen und zwei wählbaren Oktavlagen sowie einen zweiten LFO, der gegenüber dem originalbelassenen SEM-LFO im Funktionsumfang stark erweitert ist. Rechts vom SEM befindet sich die klangliche Weiterverarbeitung in Form von Overdrive, Chorus und Delay. Unten ist neben der bei Arturia obligatorischen virtuellen Klaviatur ein Arpeggiator, ein Stimmregler für beide Oszillatoren gemeinsam (der als Pitchbender mißbraucht werden kann) und Portamento zu finden. Darüber hinaus sind in einem oben ausklappbaren Zusatzbereich etliche weitere Einstellungen möglich, vor allem im Effektbereich. Dort steht auch eine relativ mächtige Modulationsmatrix zur Verfügung. Es gibt zwar nur einen Audio-Eingang, aber der zweite ist ersetzt worden durch einen Rauschgenerator, den das SEM eigentlich nicht hat. Das Arturia Oberheim SEM V ist nicht nur achtfach polyphon, sondern achtfach multitimbral, und es beherrscht tatsächlich abweichende Einstellungen für jedes Einzel-SEM. Damit können zum einen die naturgemäßen subtilen Unterschiede zwischen einzelnen SEMs und zum anderen tatsächlich völlig unterschiedlich eingestellte SEMs emuliert werden. Version 2.0 brachte einige Änderungen mit sich, so sind die Steuerelemente, die neben der Tastatur saßen, in ein weiteres Paneel ganz links verlegt worden. An ihre Stelle traten die von späteren Oberheims bekannten zwei Hebel. Die Polyphonie ist auf 32 angestiegen, was theoretisch die Emulation von acht separaten Four-Voices ermöglicht. Das Oberheim SEM V ist bei Arturia erhältlich, und zwar für Windows ab 7 (nur 64 Bit) und macOS ab 10.11. Außer in verschiedenen Plugin-Formaten läuft es auch stand-alone. iSEM Das Arturia iSEM ist im wesentlichen die Klangerzeugung des Arturia Oberheim SEM V auf iOS übertragen. Es ist zwar aufgrund der weniger leistungsfähigen Hardware des iPad in der Stimmanzahl und Multitimbralität gegenüber der Windows- und Mac-Version reduziert, aber voll patchkompatibel. Brainworx Audio bx_oberhausen Der Brainworx Audio bx_oberhausen ist ebenfalls eine sehr detailgetreue, aber ressourcenhungrige Emulation des SEM und kommt mit einigen Zusatzfeatures. Für das SEM selbst gibt es einen umfangreichen zweiten LFO. Die übrigen Extras betreffen die Ansteuerung. So kann bx_oberhausen auf eine bis 32 Stimmen gestellt werden – und zwar in klassischer Oberheim-Tradition nur in Zweierpotenzen. Die Stimmen können auch unisono genutzt werden. Die Pitch Bend Range ist nach oben und unten getrennt regelbar, und der ganze Synthesizer ist um ±2 Oktaven transponierbar. Auch Portamento ist verfügbar. Zu guter Letzt gibt es einen „TMT“-Schalter, mit dem analoge Ungenauigkeiten in die Klangerzeugung geschaltet werden können. Zusätzlich kommt bx_oberhausen mit einem Arpeggiator, einer Modulationsmatrix mit bis zu neun Einträgen und einer sehr umfassenden Effektabteilung. bx_oberhausen ist bei der Plugin Alliance für Windows und Mac in diversen Plugin-Formaten erhältlich. HY-Plugins HY-MONO Der HY-MONO by HY-Plugins ist ein Freeware-Synthesizer für Windows (ab 7; VST; 32- und 64-Bit-Version verfügbar) und Mac (ab OS X 10.8) und eher angelehnt ans SEM Pro. Gegenüber dem SEM bietet er: * eine einstellbare Pitch Bend Range * eine wählbare Note Priority * schaltbares Retriggering der Hüllkurven * schaltbares Key Tracking fürs Filter * schaltbaren Reset für den #LFO * eine kleine Modulationsmatrix mit zwei Quellen und je einem Ziel * Oktaventransposition um bis zu zwei Oktaven auf- oder abwärts * ein umfangreich einstellbares eingebautes Delay * einen Stereoausgang mit Panoramaeinstellung, Drive-Regler und schaltbarem Limiter Den HY-MONO bekommt man hier. WOK SAM Das WOK SAM (Synthesizer Addon Module) ist ein dedizierter Klon des SEM Pro inklusive dessen MIDI to CV Converters auf der linken Seite, der im Prinzip 1:1 übernommen wurde. Im Gegensatz zum Original ist das SAM polyphon, allerdings in Form eines in sich geschlossenen Polysynth und nicht in Form mehrerer gepolychainter Monosynths wie bei den Oberheim-Originalen. Hinzu kommen noch ein paar weitere Extras. Das SAM ist Donationware und nur als VST für Windows erhältlich. Quellen Voice-pro-black/ GreatSynthesizers: Oberheim Two Voice Pro BLACK Synthmuseum: Kevin Lightners Eight Voice mit zwei zusätzlichen Expandern Voice-synthesizer-of-patrick-moraz-for-sale/ Synthtopia: Ehemaliger zweimanualiger Eight Voice von Patrick Moraz steht zum Verkauf (2009) Harmony Central: Schwarzer zweimanualiger Eight Voice, der vermutlich früher Dennis DeYoung gehörte Synthtopia: SEM-Plus-Ankündigung für die 2016 NAMM Keyboards: NAMM 2017: Toom Oberheim präsentiert SEM X Gearslutz: Tom Oberheims Antwort auf die Anfrage, wann das SEM-X erscheint Weitere Links * Archive.org: Oberheim SEM Owner's Manual * Synthfool: Diverse Bilder und Dokumente zum SEM inklusive einem leeren Patchsheet * Retro Synth Ads: Oberheim 1976 family of products * Retro Synth Ads: Oberheim Polyphonic Synthesizer Programmer * Electronic Obsession: Ausstatten eines SEM mit externen Patchbuchsen inklusive schwer zu findender Informationen über das SEM * Hillscloud: Restauration eines Four Voice mit PSP * Käuflich erwerbbare Patchsheets für SEM, Two Voice, Four Voice und beide Eight Voices * Tom Oberheim: SEM (Reissue) * Amazona: Test des Tom Oberheim SEM * Leeres Patchsheet für das Tom Oberheim SEM Synthesizer Expander Module Synthesizer Expander Module Synthesizer Expander Module Kategorie:Synthesizer Kategorie:Analogsynthesizer Kategorie:Monophone analoge Synthesizer Kategorie:Speicherlose monophone Analogsynthesizer Kategorie:Expander Kategorie:Expander ohne MIDI Kategorie:Elektronische Instrumente mit Hardware-Nachbauten Kategorie:Elektronische Instrumente mit Software-Emulationen Kategorie:1974 erschienen Kategorie:1979 eingestellt